


October 6, Law

by SoraaKami



Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Blood and Gore, Drabble Collection, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Texte anniversaire - Trafalgar Law.
Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	October 6, Law

**Author's Note:**

> Et bonjour vous !
> 
> Dans mon obsession flippante pour One Piece, j'ai eu l'idée de lancer ce recueil de textes d'anniversaire. Je publierai dont un texte plus ou moins long par perso de mon cœur pour leur souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire le jour J, tout le long de l'année, et qui sera centré sur le personnage d'une manière ou d'une autre, sur un ton qui pourra être aussi sérieux que ridiculement bête.
> 
> Et nous ouvrons le bal avec notre cher chirurgien de la mort. Enjoy !
> 
> Bon anniversaire à toi, petit Law !

C'était douloureux.

C'était si douloureux de continuer au jour le jour, pas après pas, pensée après pensée.

Mais il n'en prenait plus forcément conscience, à vrai dire. Le temps filait, faisant son œuvre. Ses plans établis sur des années avançaient lentement mais sûrement, étape par étape, minutieusement réfléchis et appliqués et avec toujours quelques idées de secours au cas où ça foirerait.

Mais ça ne foirait jamais.

Parce que Law organisait et planifiait toujours trop bien toute éventualité. Parce qu'il était aussi inflexible et intransigeant avec lui-même qu'avec les autres. Parce que malgré son sourire sadique, il n'en restait pas moins toujours terriblement austère.

Trop austère pour son propre bien, certainement.

Mais il fallait savoir que Trafalgar Law ne faisait pas grand-chose pour son propre bien. Et il s'agissait là d'une terrible ironie pour un médecin, même si l'adage qu'ils étaient « toujours les plus mal soignés » devenait particulièrement évidente dans son cas.

En réalité, on ne pouvait décemment pas s'offrir du bien lorsque l'on avait vécu une vie comme la sienne.

Une vie teintée de pourpre, encore et toujours.

Le pourpre du sang, le pourpre du ciel rougi par les flammes, le pourpre d'un rouge à lèvres...

Une couleur aussi vive et chaleureuse que meurtrière et ravageuse.

Peut-être sa fascination pour les organes humains avait-elle été quelque peu exacerbée par cette vie et cette couleur si marquante, au fond.

Car aussi emprisonné dans son froid isolement et son apathie était-il, Law ne se sentait jamais aussi éveillé que lorsqu'il avait les mains profondément plongées dans les chairs béantes et glacées d'un cadavre.

Après tout, les morts ne parlaient pas. Ne trahissaient pas. Ne blessaient pas. Ils étaient incapables de tirer une balle et d'arracher cruellement d'autres vies. Ils se contentaient simplement d'offrir leurs restes et les connaissances qu'ils pouvaient apporter aux vivants, silencieux et reposants. Et le chirurgien de la mort ne portait jamais aussi bien son nom que lorsqu'il laissait libre court à son obsession pour tout ce pourpre. Seul, bien à l'abri dans sa chambre glacée aux fétides relents de mort et de chairs en décomposition et entouré de tous ses braves jouets muets qui lui offraient toujours plus de bocaux en verre à remplir pour augmenter sa lugubre collection.

Et peut-être était-ce dans ces moments-là que Law réalisait le plus à quel point il était profondément encastré dans ses ténèbres. Durant cet instant précis où il était arraché de son hypnotique transe lorsque des coups timides étaient frappés à la porte de la chambre froide pour le rappeler brutalement à la réalité.

Durant cet instant où il prenait conscience de la plénitude malsaine dans laquelle ce sang et cette odeur putride le plongeaient et lorsqu'il constatait la véritable œuvre d'art qu'il avait créé autour de lui sans même le réaliser : entre les os mis à nu et les organes disséminés ici et là qui attendaient sagement d'être rendus éternels grâce au formol, les trop nombreuses flaques de fluide dans lesquelles il pataugeait sans aucune répulsion et qui recouvraient une partie de ses propres vêtements et cette effluve de mort qui saturait tellement l'air ambiant qu'elle lui obstruait le nez et la gorge...

Ainsi, entouré de la Connaissance même et de tout ce que l'humain avait de plus vital et de plus intime, il oubliait le temps. Il oubliait la fatigue et les cauchemars, la vengeance et la portée réelle de tout ce pourpre saturant sa vue qu'il recherchait obsessionnellement.

Dans ces moments au temps figé, il avait l'impression de flotter dans une mer de bien-être. Les seuls véritables moments d'allégresse dont il arrivait pleinement à se délecter, au final.

Certains avaient la cigarette ou l'alcool, Law avait la Mort.

La mort dans ce qu'elle avait de plus froid, de plus naturel et de plus scientifique, tout ce qui la rendait si séduisante et envoûtante à ses yeux. Il adorait continuer encore et encore à la côtoyer nuit blanche après nuit blanche, telle la plus douce et enivrante des amante. Elle qui n'avait de cesse de lui présenter inlassablement toutes ces magnifique nuances de pourpre, y ajoutant parfois une éclatante touche de blanc de périoste qui harmonisait parfaitement l'ensemble.

Il se sentait si transi et enivré par des moments aussi fantastiques que dérouler des boyaux de bout en bout comme une pelote de laine pour en aviser leur impressionnante longueur. Comme une découverte éternelle de tout ce qui faisait la beauté et la grandeur d'un corps humain.

Et lors de ses déplaisantes introspections éveillées, il se demandait parfois si son attrait pour tout cet interdit organique qu'il ne pouvait finalement approcher que dans une morgue ne devenait pas qu'une autre preuve de ses trop nombreuses névroses.

Car il paraîtrait que personne de sensée n'aime à ce point côtoyer la mort de si près et de manière aussi régulière.

Mais voilà, elle avait accompagné Law durant toute son existence et s'accrochait furieusement à lui, au point de lui donner l'impression qu'ils auraient pu fusionner tant ils étaient proches, au même titre que sa propre ombre. Et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il l'aimait tant : parce qu'elle était la seule à lui rendre toute cette obsession pour sa personne et à ne jamais l'avoir abandonné.

Il lui arrivait alors de se demander parfois ce qu'il serait advenu de lui s'il n'avait pas croisé la route de Bepo, Shachi et Penguin, ces trois idiots qui lui avaient offert un rayon de lumière dans son monde sombre, froid et solitaire. Ils n'étaient pas non plus arrivés au point de lui ôter ses idées obsessionnelles de vengeance, mais au moins, ils rendaient les jours un peu moins douloureux à franchir à leur manière.

Les Hearts portaient bien leur nom, au fond. Ils étaient peut-être réputés pour avoir un capitaine cruel et dangereux et étaient soumis à une autorité venant de lui particulièrement rare dans le monde de la piraterie, mais cela ne les empêchaient pas d'être particulièrement soudés et d'avoir beaucoup de cœur les uns envers les autres.

Law n'avait pas eu besoin d'avoir beaucoup de monde autour de lui pour abattre les différents obstacles qui s'étaient dressés sur sa route périlleuse pour atteindre le Nouveau Monde et ainsi se rapprocher de son objectif. Une véritable équipe sur qui il pouvait compter lui suffisait amplement.

Car ils avaient traversé les années et les mers ensemble. Ils l'avaient suivi dans sa folie et avaient tenté de lui garder la tête hors de l'eau dès que ses ténèbres le rattrapaient un peu trop, malgré le caractère farouche, beaucoup trop borné et parfois véritablement agressif du chirurgien de la mort.

Ironique alors de les éjecter loin de lui dans le but de les protéger dès qu'il avait posé le pied à Punk Hazard, mouillés jusqu'au cou qu'ils étaient déjà, au fond.

Car si Law tombait, ils tomberaient forcément avec lui, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Même Jean Bart, qui restait pourtant le petit nouveau. Il devait à son capitaine sa liberté retrouvée et pour cela, il s'était promis de consacrer sa vie à ce jeune rookie impétueux qui avait débarqué comme une tornade dans sa vie pour l'arracher aux griffes des Tenryûbitos.

Et ne parlons même pas de Bepo qui en était arrivé à un point où il n'arrivait même plus à concevoir sa vie sans celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami. Law avait tellement du suer sang et eau pour l'empêcher de l'accompagner dans son opération suicide contre Doflamingo qu'il avait presque imaginé que l'ours polaire allait finir par le suivre en cachette malgré tout.

Mais embarquer Bepo là-dedans n'était pas une option envisageable. Law devait faire cela seul, loin de ceux auxquels il tenait le plus. Car leur vie était devenue trop importante pour être gâchée par son aveuglement. Et tant pis pour sa propre vie.

Elle avait tellement été bercée inlassablement par cette mélodie de vengeance que si elle prenait fin en mettant à terre ce foutu flamand rose, cela ne serait qu'un achèvement parfaitement logique.

Alors, avec le recul, il salua sa chance insolente d'être tombé sur Luffy au chapeau de paille durant cette aventure.

Luffy au chapeau de paille avec sa foutue lumière beaucoup trop éblouissante qui balayait toutes ses ténèbres et son austérité d'un revers de main.

Luffy au chapeau de paille avec son culot, sa chance et sa force démesurée qui avait autant anéanti ses plans qu'il les avait concrétisé avec brio.

Luffy au chapeau de paille qui lui avait inconsciemment lancé une corde pour le sortir de sa morgue enterrée si profondément dans son âme et dans laquelle il pensait qu'il resterait enfermé tout le reste de sa vie.

Et pourtant, il était là à présent. Bien à l'abri dans les bras de Bepo qui s'écroulait en larmes de le retrouver entier, les yeux dans le vague face à la lente prise de conscience qu'il essayait d'accepter petit à petit depuis leur départ de Dressrosa.

Doflamingo était vaincu. Rossinante était vengé. La quête de sa vie était terminée.

Il avait naïvement cru que lorsque ce jour arriverait, il serait perdu peut-être. Il ne saurait plus voir devant lui, il ne saurait plus imaginer ses fabuleux plans, il ne saurait plus avancer avec certitude.

Et pourtant il était là, la tête haute sur le dos de Zunesh l'éternel, entouré de ses camarades à qui il promettait déjà la victoire face à Kaidô.

Il s'était certainement bien trop sous-estimé.

Ses névroses et son obsession pour le pourpre n'étaient peut-être pas si négatifs, finalement.

Peut-être que le souvenir et la perte douloureuse de Rossinante n'était pas qu'un boulet qui l'enchaînait à sa solitude, après tout. Peut-être cela s'était-il transformé en véritable force depuis bien longtemps et qu'il ne l'avait simplement pas réalisé jusqu'ici, trop obnubilé qu'il était par sa rage de savoir que l'immonde frère et meurtrier de son père de cœur continuait à commettre ses ignominies sereinement sur le Nouveau Monde.

Peut-être que son austérité s'était relâchée aux côtés de cette boule d'énergie aussi stupide que timbrée qui lui avait montré une autre image de la piraterie et une autre vision de la vie en général.

Car déjà, c'était beaucoup moins douloureux désormais.

En fait, ça ne l'était même presque plus.

La lumière venant de la vie réelle, alors simple timide rayon qui s'était transformé en soleil aveuglant, avait commencé à éponger tout le pourpre qui noyait le sol de son âme. Et le besoin de s'entourer de la mort semblait bien moins vif aujourd'hui.

Il se rappelait peut-être de la bonne manière de respirer et de dormir, maintenant.

Car s'il arrivait enfin à dormir, il n'aurait peut-être plus autant besoin d'aller côtoyer sa douce amante et de remplir ses bocaux.

Ou du moins, cela ne serait peut-être plus une nécessité, mais un simple plaisir.


End file.
